


Long Nights

by FrillyHeathen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, This is the spiciest thing I've ever written, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyHeathen/pseuds/FrillyHeathen
Summary: Kyoko and Makoto's sleeping arrangement wasn't exactly professional, but the Future Foundation didn't need to know that.Set vaguely after Danganronpa 2
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched any of Danganronpa 3 and I have no idea how the Future Foundation works. Canon? I hardly know her! Regardless, enjoy the soft cuddling.

The sound of ocean waves was the first thing Kyoko heard when she woke up. The room was dark, and the clock on the bedside table read 2:47 AM.

She felt hot and clammy. Summer was at its peak and the air was oppressively warm. All the sheets had been kicked to the end of the bed, but any relief that it would have given was counteracted by the body pressed against her back. Makoto had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, and one of his legs was hooked over hers.

They were both in tank tops and shorts. Kyoko’s gloves sat on the bedside table, close enough that she could grab them if she felt the need.

Their return trip from Jabberwock Island had been halted by mechanical difficulties with the boat. Tonight was the second night on the ship, and consequently, the second night she had spent with Makoto acting as a personal blanket.

This sleeping arrangement wasn’t professional in any sense, yet she couldn’t bring herself to care about any of the potential consequences. What the Future Foundation didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt it. After everything they had been through, they at least deserved this.

Byakuya was surprisingly quiet about it- being one of the few people who knew that Makoto never slept in his own room. He occasionally accused them of being “sickeningly domestic”, but made no further comments. Whether Byakuya would ever admit it or not, he understood why they did it; it was the same reason Toko had so many “sleepovers” with Komaru.

Makoto had worse nightmares than Kyoko, or at least, he reacted more strongly to them. Kyoko rarely ever woke up thrashing and crying the way he did. She would wake up with a jolt, and a feeling of deep numbness. Once the numbness faded away, she was left with a pit of dread in her stomach, and the fear that it might swallow her whole.

That’s why she let Makoto hold her, even when they were both drenched with sweat. Having someone to hold onto was grounding. Kyoko didn’t like physical contact most of the time- it was one of the few things she and Byakuya agreed on. Intimacy felt so claustrophobic sometimes, and she never knew how to react to it.

She tolerated it from a small number of people, and Makoto was one of them.

Most nights she would go back to sleep immediately after waking up from nightmares. Whether or not it resulted in more nightmares was a gamble, but one she was willing to take in the name of a consistent sleep schedule. Other nights she would stare at the ceiling and think until the sun came up. But other nights, when the shadows on the walls weren’t good enough company, she woke Makoto up.

There was an unease she felt towards waking him up, even when there was no logical reason to. Makoto wasn’t the type of person to get angry over his sleep being interrupted, and they made it clear early on in their arrangement that they could wake each other up whenever they needed it. He woke her up, voluntarily or not, whenever he had a particularly bad nightmare. Kyoko knew she wasn’t the best at providing comfort, but Makoto soaked up every clumsy attempt she made.

That’s why there were never nights where they both had nightmares; she didn’t let him find out.

As for tonight, Makoto was sleeping soundly and it would be a shame to wake him up. Yet no matter how she tried to convince herself, Kyoko couldn’t think of anything worse right now than sitting in the dark with no one to talk to.

She reached down and slowly grasped one of Makoto’s hands. It was still strange to touch someone without her gloves acting as barriers. His hands felt so soft and smooth compared to hers. 

He had never asked how she got the burns on her hands, and she never felt the need to tell him. Makoto didn’t try to make any grand statements about how her scars were beautiful, and he never grabbed her hands without permission. It was one of the many reasons she felt safe removing her gloves around him. 

Her thumb rubbed circles into the palm of his hand, slowly opening it from the loose fist it was clenched in before.

Makoto reacted to her touch, shifting a bit before lifting his head. “Kyoko?” he mumbled.

She applied a little more pressure to his hand.

“Did you have a nightmare?”

He took her silence as affirmation and nestled even closer. 

“‘M sorry.” There was no reason for him to apologize, but he did it anyway. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Okay.”

On an average night, they would stay like this for a while without moving. She thought it would be that way, but then Kyoko felt the most feather-light of touches on her back. It took her a moment to realize that Makoto was softly pressing his lips against her shoulder blades. A hot flush shot up her spine and pooled in her cheeks.

They had kissed once or twice before, just to clear the ambiguity of their relationship, but nothing more than that. Makoto was apparently more confident when he was half-asleep. It was still odd when he was physically affectionate like this...but it wasn't unpleasant. 

She let him kiss her for a little longer.

“Your arm must be completely asleep like this,” she said after a while.

“‘S fine,” he murmured.

Regardless, she slipped his arm out from under her and moved out of his grasp. She turned over to face him, though there wasn’t much to see in the dark. It was a relief to be away from the heat, but a small part of her wished that the moment could have gone on for longer.

She couldn’t see his expression, and couldn’t tell if he was disappointed as well. Her detective side enjoyed a bit of the mystery- what could be going on inside his head?

“You know those frogger games at arcades?”

Not what she was expecting, but okay.

“The ones where you hop across a busy street? I am familiar, yes.”

“Well, back in middle school I used to go to this arcade with all my friends. I can’t remember why, but one day I decided that I wanted to get really good at frogger. So I went to the arcade to practice whenever I had the free time Never got any good, though. I wasn’t bad, just average.” He turned over to lay on his back. “Sorry, that wasn’t important. I don’t know why I brought it up…”

“No, it’s okay,” she said, “I like hearing you talk.”

If the lights were on, she might be able to see him blush. Not like she was missing out- she had enough memories of that particular image to easily recreate it in her mind.

One of his legs was still hooked over hers. No matter how warm it got, this was the one bit of physical contact she would work to keep.

“I didn’t play many games when I was younger,” she said, feeling the sudden urge to keep the conversation alive. 

“You were raised by your grandfather, right?”

“Yes. He didn’t see the need for many recreational activities.”

Makoto went quiet for a bit. When he spoke up again, his voice was soft. “Well, if we ever get the opportunity, I’ll teach you how to play frogger." He let out a short laugh and added, "You'd probably be better at it than me."

Kyoko smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

She listened to Makoto rambled about different things, and the warm air didn’t feel so oppressive anymore. The sound of his voice, framed by the ocean waves, eventually coaxed her eyes shut. Exhaustion took over, and she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even that huge of a Naegiri fan, but one night as I was lying in bed, my eyes flew open and a faint voice whispered into my ear, "Kyoko as the little spoon." So here we are! Don't ask me how frogger got involved, I don't have an answer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any comments or criticism. And I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
